Can't Hold it Back Anymore
by rskittens
Summary: After a long day of meetings, Elsa has just about reached her limit. It's a shame the door is jammed. What happened that day and the events that followed. Elsanna. Omorashi.
1. You're Amazing

[WOW HERE WE GO AGAIN. More fluffy sex. But with an added twist!

Be warned, this fic contains omorashi (piss desperation and wetting). I recommend you not read this unless a) you like that sort of thing b) you'd find it amusing enough to laugh at or c) you're a sadist that likes seeing Elsa whine a lot. If you read this otherwise, I am not responsible for your feelings of squick or scarred-for-life-ness.

Thanks!]

* * *

Elsa was fidgeting.

Elsa never fidgets. She was the most unfidgettingest person Anna had ever know. And yet now, there was toe tapping here, hair twirling there, finger rapping along the edge of the table. It was so unusual to see.

Her face gave little away, conceal-dont-feel no doubt coming into play; though if Anna looked closer, her gaze seemed to be focusing somewhere far, far away from this meeting.

It was long. Very long. And quite boring. Anna couldn't blame her one bit. She herself had almost nodded off twice.

Finally, the meeting adjourned. The others took their sweet time talking to one another before finally leaving the room. Elsa stood to see them out. And here was the most peculiar part. Elsa was shaking.

Not excessively. She was trying to maintain her dignified air in front of the other people. But Anna noticed. The way Elsa kept shifting her weight from one foot to another. How her shoulders heaved up and down. And when the last official left the room and Elsa shut the door behind him, Anna finally found out why.

"Hnngh..." Elsa let out the smallest cry as she stumbled against the door, knees bent into each other.

"Elsa? You okay?" Anna had never heard her sister make a noise like _that_ before.

A pause. Then, "I can't move."

"What? What do you mean?" Anna said as she moved towards her sister.

"I..." she sucked air through her teeth suddenly and bent over in a most undignified manner. "Ahhh, gods, I have to pee I havetopeeI-oooh!"

"You have to... Oh." Annas eyes widened with the realization. "Oohhhh my gosh, oh no, Elsa! Are you alright?" Immediately Anna felt immense sympathy... along with something else. Something she couldn't identify. "Oh geez what do I do-what do we do? Can I help you?" She began circling around Elsa frantically.

"C-calm down, Anna," Elsa took a few shallow breaths and then straightened up "I-I'm okay." She gave a little laugh as she took the door knob in hand. "I'm just glad to finally be done with that meeting so I can go..." she yanked on the door.

The door didn't budge.

Elsa froze.

Her toe began to tap again. She gave the door another yank, far more forcefully this time.

"Shit..." she muttered.

Wow, wow. Elsa never used language like that! Anna knew things were serious now.

"Elsa..."

"Nooo, this can't be happening." The temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

"N-now Elsa, calm down. Someone will come for us soon. Gerda and Kai will notice right away! They'll...!"

"No!" Elsa began to pace the room. "I've already been waiting so long! Oooh!" Her voice cracked.

Anna's throat went dry. She began to feel pressure in her own abdomen. Sympathy pangs? Surely that must be it.

Not knowing anything better to do, Anna began to knock on the door and call for help. She couldn't hear any response though. Then she remembered. There were refreshments being served in the great hall. Everyone would be down there mingling. Now Anna began to get nervous. It could take someone awhile to come by...

Poor Elsa... what was she gonna do?

Anna began tugging aggressively on the door. "Hmmmgh! Why won't this dumb thing open?"

Elsa sat back down in her chair, legs bouncing, hands ladylike in her lap. "I appreciate your effort, but we're stuck here."

"No, I'm not giving up!" Anna rammed into the door a couple of times. "Owwie."

"Oh, stop that, don't hurt yourself." Elsa said. "I'll just have to... wait." It seemed to pain her to even say the word.

Anna looked at her. "Can you?"

"What choice do I have?"

Anna sank down on the floor by the door and they both sat in silence. She watched Elsa cross and uncross her legs. Every few moments her flushed face would screw up and she'd let out a little moan or whimper.

It was oddly mezmerizing.

"Are you okay?" Elsa said during a rare moment of self-control.

"Huh? Me?" Anna said. "Why are you worried about me? You're the one in real trouble here!"

Elsa hesitated, unsure how to form her concern into words. "You look a little flustered, that's all." She said quietly.

Anna had nothing to say to that.

20 minutes passed though to the two of them it felt like an eternity. Elsa was moving far more frequently now, only going still once when she had nearly lost control all together. Sometimes Anna heard her muttering to herself but she couldn't make out what she was saying.

The whole thing had Anna on edge. She felt like she needed to help somehow. Her eyes scanned the room. "Idea!" She yelped out suddenly.

"Mmh!" Elsa jumped. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, sorry, just! I know how to help now I know what to-" she jumped up mid sentence and ran to the fireplace. She picked up a vase from the mantle, took out the flowers, and dumped the little bit of water into the fireplace.

"N-no," Elsa said before Anna had even brought it to her.

"What?" Don't 'no'! Look at you, you're on the verge of..." Anna lost her words and her face went red at the thought.

"I can't do that, I simply can't," Elsa said. "Besides, I am not a child, I can... control myself."She was holding herself now and as much as her mouth protested, her eyes were glued to the vase. Clearly the offer was tempting.

Anna couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"I'm just trying to help."

"I know, snowdrop. But I think it would help me more if you could just distract me. L-let's talk about something."

"Ok."

A pause.

"How are things?" Elsa said.

"Great..." Anna said.

"Sorry I've been so busy. We haven't had much time together."

"Yeahh well, I understand you have a lot of queeny stuff to do. Plus I get to have you all to myself at night. Its okay."

"It's not really, but thanks." Elsa sighed. "It made me happy that you decided to attend this meeting with me."

"Me too. I like watching you at work sometimes. You're so smart and cool and beautiful." Anna rocked on her heels and tucked a hair behind her ear. "You're a really good queen, you know."

"Mmm, am I? I certainly... ngh... don't feel like it half the time."

"...On your next day off we should do something special."

"Hnngh... y-yes... we should... a-ahh..." Elsa suddenly stiffened, her legs trembling.

"Elsa?"

"...S-sorry..." she managed. "This... isn'thelpingasmuchasi... thought... haaahhh... why... i-i don't know howmuchmoreIcantake... ahhh." She sprang up out of her chair and walked around rigidly for a few paces before devolving into an embarrassing display of a dance. "I c-c-cant s-stop i-t sssshhhhoot shootshoot oooh!" She doubled over and lifted her skirts slightly and it occured to Anna that she must be dribbling at that very moment.

And it occurred to Anna exactly what it was that she had been feeling all this time.

Arousal.

Watching Elsa fall apart right before her eyes was turning her on so much she didn't know what to do.

"Elsa..." she said quietly, trying to mask her shallow breathing. She was still at a loss for what to do. If anything, her feelings caused her more confusion. Part of her still felt sorry for Elsa and wanted her to be comfortable again. The other part wanted to watch as she lost complete control and soaked her dress through.

She knew she should feel guilty for it, but it was very difficult to feel anything else as thoughts of the latter sort overcame her.

Elsa stood very still, aside from her trembling legs, as she tried to regain her control. "Ooohh... noooo..." she squeaked, and Anna looked at just the right moment to see several drops fall to the floor underneath her skirt.

Her pulse quickened tenfold. Was she...?

Elsa let out a sigh as she she regained her composure again. "Goodness..."she whispered.

No...not yet.

"'Goodness' indeed..." Anna mumbled to herself. She cleared her throat. "Are you okay?" she asked her.

"For now it seems. B-but my stockings are... a little..." she blushed and gave a sheepish little laugh. Anna shivered.

"Isn't it easier to sit?"

"If I do I may get it on my dress though..."

"O-oh..." Anna said with a swallow. "Oh."

Elsa proceeded to pace awkardly around the room in silence for the next several minutes. Here and there she would stop and cross her legs or give herself a squeeze (the latter of which she was clearly embarrassed about doing in front of Anna). Anna watched her, entranced by the way her hips moved in such a state. A comfortable burning sensation flooded all over her.

"Anna," Elsa said.

"Mmm..."

"Anna?"

"Mmmph?!" Anna grunted. "I mean... sorry what?"

"Nothing... I just..." Elsa looked shyly around her. "This is just... so embarrassing... Sorry."

"Don't worry about it..." Anna said. "I don't mind... I don't mind at all... I mean... not like that... not that I like it... well I mean not that I dislike it I mean... well you know what I mean?" Anna was sweating now, sure she was saying all the wrong things. Lucky for her, Elsa was too distracted to notice.

"Do you think anyone's ever coming for us?" she said, exasperated. "Haven't they noticed their queen's absence?"

"Well this is your break time. Maybe they don't think it's unusual that you're not around."

Elsa whimpered. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say too.

"I mean... I'm sure someone will recognize soon!"

"I can't wait that long... I can't... Anna... what am I going to do?"

"Y-you can do it..." Anna said with a weak smile.

"No... I can't... hahhhh... look at me... holding myself like a child..."

Elsa went silent again. She leaned against the wall, arms wrapped around her waist, toes tapping, and an absolutely pitiful expression on her face.

That face... Anna felt sorry for her again.

"I think you should give up." Anna said.

Elsa made a face at her. "What?"

"I..." Anna conjured up all the mock-courage she could muster. "You should stop. You're so uncomfortable. You need to... let go of your pride and... p-pee in the vase or something."

"Anna!"

"Its just you and me in here, Elsa. You know I would never judge you. And no one else ever has to know."

Elsa's blush deepened. "...I don't... waa... I...I caaan't." She started sliding up and down the wall a little.

"Do you want to wet yourself? The servants would question the puddle on the floor. And your clothes-"

"Aaahhh..." Elsa went bright red up to her ears. "Don't saaay thaaat... haaah..." She began to dance in place.

"Well! Why can't you?"

Elsa hesitated. The she sighed. "I don't like talking about this, but... i'm kind of s-shy..." she mumbled. "Its not just my pride, its my nerves. If i try to do that... I'll freeze up and it just hurts... I... really can'tdoit..."

"Oh..." Anna felt guilty for being insensitive. No wonder Elsa had been so evasive. "Gosh... I'm sorry."

Elsa shook her head. "Me too. I wish I could do it. I... wiiiish I could... ooh... I'm so tired, Anna. I can't do this anymore..." She rubbed her face in her hands. "Hnnnn... its coming ahhh ahhhgain... hooh..."

Anna stood up and walked over to Elsa. She gently wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her into her."Its okay," she whispered, rubbing a hand on her back.

"No... ahh... ahhh... it's... not okay..." Elsa whined. "Don't hug me..."

"Shhh. It _is_ okay. You don't have to do this anymore. Just let go." She nuzzled her face into Elsa's shoulder. This had gone on long enough. She had to get Elsa to relax.

"Anna..." Elsa's cries softened in response. "But what about... what about the mess..."

"Don't worry I'll take care of that. I'll... I'll wash your clothes." She pecked Elsa on the forehead. "And I'll... tell the servants that I spilled something." On the cheek. "And umm, well your dress is a dark color. When they come we'll just make sure they don't see. Its no big deal." The other cheek. "So... you don't have to hold on anymore. Ok?" She cupped her cheek in her hand.

"An... naa..." Elsa smiled just the smallest bit. "Ooh... ah..." her body stiffened and Anna felt a warm dampness on her leg. "Tchhhh... it feels good... hhyaaahh..." Elsa's helpless moaning was the most delicious sound Anna had ever heard.

"Good," Anna said, her own breathing becoming ragged now. "Keep going."

"Nnnnn... I can't control it at all anymo-ooore..." Elsa was panting now. "Aaaah-ahhh... god, it feels s-s-so g-goood... aaahh...!"

They continued like that for a few minutes as Elsa slowly relieved the contents of her bladder bit by bit. The little dribbles became longer spurts as she finally began to relax. By the time she was nearly through a sizeable puddle had formed beneath their feet.

"Anna..." she moaned. "Ohhh, Anna...!" It surprised Anna how sensuous it sounded. How needy.

"I'm right here." She hugged Elsa closer.

"I-I'm gettingyouallwet..."

"Its fine."

"Mmmph..." She began to move oddly against Anna's leg. "Mmmm... Anna..."

Oh my... was she...?

Was she as hot as Anna was?

"Elsa..." Anna ran her hands down Elsa's hips, eliciting a squeal from her.

"Ah... touch me, please, Anna..."

Anna snapped. All the built up feelings within her surged forth. She kissed Elsa deeply. Elsa responded very strongly, kissing her with such force that she pushed her against the meeting table.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't know what's coming over me."

Anna giggled. "I'm glad its not just me." She swapped places with Elsa and laid her down on the table. She slowly peeled Elsa's wet stockings off and ran her tongue up her thighs until finally reaching the area that both of them longed for.

"Ooh god!" Elsa moaned. "Oh god oh god, mmph!"

"You're so wet and slick... mmch... and you tashte amazhing..."

"Ahn... it's so sensitive," Elsa whined sweetly as Anna's tongued explored every inch of her flower. "Goddd everything feels sooo good, ahhn moore." She couldn't keep still.

Anna made a loud sucking sound as she drank up both of Elsa's fluids. "You're so sweet." She said with a soft chuckle. "Even your pee tastes good."

"S-stop talking like that," Elsa said with faux chastisement. "It's unladylike."

Anna looked up at her with a sly smile. "How's this for ladylike?" She went back down on her, roughly tonguing her most sensitive spot.

"Hhhgh!" Elsa's hips jerked up and Anna had to grab her to keep her from squirming so much. She relentlessly attacked her, purposefully making loud, sloppy wet kissing noises that made Elsa blush. "Oohhh god, Anna, Anna, Anna, ooh goddd!"

"Elsa... she breathed in between kisses. "Elsaaa." She reached down with a free hand and touched herself underneath her skirt. "Elshaa... hmmmph..." Pleasuring Elsa like this brought her close in a flash.

"Ooohh goddd, tch... I'm already coming, I'm going to come, ooh! Anna!"

"Elsha... mmhmmph... good girl... mmmmhhh, mmnnph!"

"Ha... Hahh...!" The air was thick with steam as Elsa came hard from Anna's mouth. A little spurt of wetness hit her tongue and Anna went over the edge too, her cries muffled by Elsa's warmth.

"God..." Elsa was panting heavily. "Oh... wow..."

"Yeah..." Anna said, dazed. "You're amazing..." she sat down on the floor unable to stand any longer.

Elsa followed her to the floor and cuddled up next to her like a puppy. "You're the amazing one." She murmured. "I don't know how you do it but you always manage to make even the bleakest situations so much better."

Anna giggled rather sheepishly. "Well, not always."

Elsa laid her head down in Anna's lap. "Hmm, true," she said.

"Hey, you're not suppose to agree, you know!" She lovingly flicked Elsa on the cheek.

"Oh, I'm just teasing you, snowberry." Elsa said drowsily.

They stayed like that for awhile (and Elsa even fell asleep for a few minutes), before someone finally found them. Lucky for them it was just Olaf, who unjammed the broken lock with his nose, and he didn't ask any questions and even helped them hide away the evidence.

The two had fun trying to figure out how to do their own laundry for once. Anna got detergent bubbles up her nose.

They took a bath together too. Which may or may not have included more lovemaking.

And well, suffice it to say, that day's incident would not be the last of its kind.

[End]


	2. To See You Like That Again

[Up for another round of sex and weird piss kinks?

Here you go!

Haha I'm going to hell]

* * *

"More!"

"More?"

Anna poured Elsa another cup of tea. "You've gotta try this one, I made it extra minty just how you like it."

Elsa shifted in her seat. "That's nice, but..."

Anna reached under the table and brought out four more teapots. "And after that I want you to sample the jasmine, the wildflower, a wildflower jasmine blend, my super special black tea, and the honey ginseng super combo explosion." She raised her arms dramatically and did a little spin. "I named it myself." She said, little nostrils flaring proudly.

"I... see." Elsa said, wringing her hands. She had already had so many of Anna's tea samples she thought she was going to become tea itself. She could feel the liquid sloshing in her stomach.

She eyed the cup of mint tea in front of her warily. She looked up at Anna, bright hopeful eyes shining back at her. With a resigned sigh, she downed the cup in one swift gulp. She cleared her throat. A little steam rolled off her lips.

"Do you like that one?" Anna said, pulling on her braids.

"Mmmm..." Elsa nodded. She had to admit that this one was the best so far.

"I knew you'd like that mint!" Anna said happily. "Do you want some more?"

"No no no, I mean, no thank you." Elsa said, pushing her cup away. "I like it but I really can't take anymore tea, I'm too full."

"But you haven't tried these yet!"

"They'll have to wait."

"They'll get cold..." Anna stuck her lower lip out looking absolutely pitiful.

That _face_. Elsa almost fell for it. "The cold never bothered me, anyway," she said with a smirk.

Anna narrowed her eyes.

"Alright fine, give me the tea." Elsa said, hand to her forehead.

"Yay!" Anna perked up instantly and poured the next cup.

[*]

"Urgh..." Elsa moaned, plopping onto her bed. "No... more..."

Anna laid next to her, giggling. "Sorry. I made way too much." She poked her in the belly.

"Quit it," Elsa murmured, turning over.

"Heehee," Anna stuck her tongue out innocently and poked her a few more times.

"Ach," Elsa squeaked. That last poke sent a surge echoing through her. Oh no, she already had to pee. She did expect this after sipping tea for the past hour and a half. But so soon? The tea had gone straight through her. She sighed and moved to get up but was swiftly stopped by an attack hug to the back.

"Cute," Anna said. "You're so cutey-cute. Make more cute noises."

"Anna," Elsa laughed. "Let me up."

"Whyyy?"

"Because..." Elsa's face flushed. "...just let me up, that's why."

"You've been working super hard lately." Anna said coyly and began massaging her shoulders.

"Ah, well, yes..." Elsa said, sitting back down. That felt good. That felt really good. "I have been a little overzealous lately."

Anna's hands worked their way slowly down Elsa's back, prodding at her worst knots. "You really should slow down."

"I wish." Elsa's shoulders slumped and her eyes closed. Gosh, Anna was so good with her hands...

"Hardworking queens should get 3 days off a week. No, 4."

Elsa giggled softly. "Entire kingdoms would collapse."

"And that's the thing, why are they called kingdoms?" Anna said, her hands turning to fists and knocking rhythmically on her sister's back. "I mean Arrendelle doesn't even have a king and it's not going to anytime soon. It should be called a queendom."

Elsa hummed happily in response.

Anna put her arms around Elsa and kissed her shoulder. The satisfied queen reached up and nuzzled her hair.

"Let me give you one too," she said.

"You don't have too. That was a special service."

"Mhmm," Elsa ignored her. She pushed her sister down on the bed and straddled her and began kneading her back.

"Hey," Anna murmured shyly. "Well... wow... ah..."

"You're cutey-cutier." Elsa whispered, working her way up and down her back.

Anna hid her face in the blankets. "Elsie... mm."

Suddenly, Elsa stopped, a powerful urge rushing through her reminding her of her forgotten need. She shivered and got off of Anna's back, squeezing herself quickly while Anna wasn't looking.

"Elsie?" Anna peeped. "Where'd you go?"

Elsa tried to still her trembling legs but to no avail. "Mm." She mumbled.

Anna eyed her suspiciously. "What's wrong?" She asked, trying to hide the smirk in her voice.

Elsa stiffened. "N-nothing." She turned to face Anna with a smile.

"Good." Anna said. "Well come back and massage meee," she begged sweetly. "Don't leave me hanging."

Ugh, she was so cute like that, Elsa couldn't reject her. She could hold it, she told herself.

Her quickly filling bladder protested with a pang but she ignored it the best she could and finished knocking on Anna's back. Anna's sighs of bliss were completely worth it.

"Alright. All done." Elsa pecked Anna on the cheek. "Now, I have to go do something..."

She stood up out of the bed but Anna grabbed her once again and pulled her into a tender kiss. As Anna's tongue slipped into her mouth, Elsa's whole body went numb save for the tingling, humming sensations flowing from the kiss.

"Myah..." Elsa breathed, mind spinning.

Anna giggled darkly at seeing Elsa's glossed over eyes and pink cheeks. "You're the cutey-cutiest." She purred.

They kissed more and more, ending up on the bed again in a kissy, cuddly pile. Their sighs mingled and their hearts moved together in rhythm.

Their activity was interrupted by a knock at the door and the girls quickly hushed their little sounds of pleasure. "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, dinner is ready," Kai called.

"Coming!" Anna yelled back. Elsa giggled. The little red head got off the bed and helped Elsa up as well. "Guess we'll continue later. Let's go have dinner together, your majesty." She did a bow like a gentleman and kissed her hand.

"Ok, princess." Elsa smiled.

She had completely forgotten her need.

[*]

It came back with a vengeance in the middle of dinner.

"Hah," she cried out suddenly, the pressure in her abdomen clawing at her insides with new urgency. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat trying not to be too obvious.

"Elsa?" Anna said. "You okay?"

Elsa groaned internally. She felt so full, so very full, and she could feel more still pooling into her bladder. "I'm f-fine," she lied. She really didn't want to excuse herself, she didn't want Anna to know. It was too embarrassing. "How's the food?"

Anna tilted her head, trying to hide a smile. "Are you sure?"

Elsa crossed her legs under the table and tried to still herself but she couldn't help her foot tapping on the floor. "I like the potatoes. Don't you?" She strained.

Anna stared at her. Her gaze made the queen uneasy. "I like the soup." Anna said. "Its so warm and wet and delicious." She grabbed a ladle-full of soup from the dish in the center of the table and slowly poured it into her bowl.

Elsa let out a faint whimper. "I-is that so?" She said.

"Yep, cook really outdid himself this time." Anna chirped, her eyes stuck on her squirming sister.

Elsa struggled to make small talk through dinner, foot tapping almost constantly. She avoided her soup and glass of water. She planned to make a dash for the washroom as soon as dinner was over. She could hold it, she told herself, really, really she could.

But as soon as dinner was over, Anna grabbed her by the hand and dragged her into her room, closing the door behind them.

"Anna, wait...!" Elsa protested.

"What is it?" Anna said innocently, gently rubbing her sisters hands with her thumbs.

"Nnngh... nnngh...!" Elsa hopped from foot to foot unsteadily, knees knocking together. It was so difficult to keep it together now, she really couldn't help her squirming. The pressure stung and her eyes watered. She tried to pull her hands away but Anna held them firmly.

"A-anna, p-please..."

"What?" Anna said, still playing dumb.

"I... tch-ohgod...!" She stiffened suddenly, legs crossed as much as possible. "Oooooh, god... nngh... Anna! L-let go!"

"Say it," Anna murmured. "I wanna hear you say it."

Elsa's eyes widened momentarily before her natural urges overtook her again. She sucked in air through her teeth and bent over at the waist. "Annaaaaaa..." she whined.

"Yes?" That sweet voice rang in her heart and it was all Anna could do to not give in to her right there.

"I have to pee, I havetopeesobadplease... aaah let go of my hands or I'mgoingtowetmyself!" Elsa's breath hitched and she squirmed furiously. A wave of embarrassment rushed through her at having admitted it, at having Anna see her this way again.

Anna obliged her, a smile tugging at her blushing face as panting Elsa dug her freed hands into her lap and paced in a frantic circle around the room. She got up to the door and tried it with one hand, only to discover to her dismay that it had been locked and the key was nowhere to be seen.

"Wh-wha...?" Her mind flashed back to that event a month ago, when she and Anna had been trapped in a meeting room while Elsa had been dying to pee. Her heart sped up as she recalled what had happened then. She shook her head trying not to think about it, not to think about how she wet herself while being held by Anna, how amazing it felt. A little spurt escaped her and trickled down one leg. She dropped to her knees, her face hot, her throat dry, her breathing shallow.

"You... you've done this on purpose, haven't you?"

Anna came over to her and buried her face in her sister's back. "Um, well I... that's... sorry," she said, muffled by Elsa's hair.

Elsa swayed side to side, still holding on. The hand jammed into her crotch had at some point began massaging her, sending tingles rippling through her body. "You're... ah... you're so naughty, Anna... hah..." Her voice was soft and a little strangled; Anna couldn't read her emotion at all. Was she angry?

"Haha... a-ah..."

Was she... laughing?

Elsa let out a shuddering whine as another spurt escaped, and another. It pooled into the seat of her dress and dripped to the floor.

Anna wrapped her arms around her and began tentatively massaging her breasts. "You're not upset, are you? You like it... right?"

"Ah... ahn..." A new kind of pressure was building up in her now, and combined with the immense pressure in her bladder it was almost too intense for her to handle. She grew dizzy with the strange mix of pain and pleasure pulsing through her like electricity. "G-gods... I..."

Anna snuggled her face into Elsa's shoulder. Her hands snaked down to her sister's distended belly. "Aww," she cooed. "You're so full your belly's sticking out." She pushed on it softly.

"NghaAH!" Elsa cried as another jet of pee escaped her. It was all she could do to stop it. Oh, it felt so good, so good. She wanted so much to let it all go. But she couldn't, not here, not now, she told herself. Ah, but she wanted to so badly it was becoming increasingly more difficult to care about such details.

"Cute tummy, cute tummy," Anna hummed, prodding her over and over. The pleasure made Elsa see stars and a bit of drool leaked from her lip.

"I can't... I can't hoold it anymoore, Annaaa..." she slurred, her voice soft and raspy. It drove Anna crazy.

"It's okay," Anna murmured, panting lightly, body melted into Elsa's. "It's okay, just let it go, it's okay." She slid a hand down Elsa's stomach to her clothed vulva. "It's... o-okay..."

"Hnngh!" With a pinch from Anna, Elsa lost control. Her pee rushed out of her with an audible hissing, flowing through her dress, pooling onto the floor beneath her. She whimpered as it stung for a moment before incredible relief rushed over her. It felt _so_ good; she couldn't think straight.

Anna cradled her. "Wow, you held so much," she whispered. She rubbed against her back softly as Elsa kept peeing, far too many cups of tea from hours earlier finally seeing their release. The puddle grew and grew to an impossible size, wetting the both of them as they sat on the floor together. Anna took it all in, the sight of her sister's flushed face and damp clothes, the sound of the pattering on the floor, the light scent of her relief, her soft moans. She played with her pussy while she peed, causing Elsa to squirm as the flow finally ebbed away.

"Annaaa..." she whimpered, panting heavily as her sister's hand brought her closer and closer. "Mmmm...!"

"Elsa," Anna sighed, hips grating her sensitive spot against her heel, nipples brushing against Elsa's back. "Elsa, Elsa..."

"Oh, god, oh god, oh god, Anna... it... it all feels too good, aah, so good...! Sogoodsogoodsogo-a-AH!" Her whole body shook furiously as she came, melting against Anna as the waves rushed over her.

"Elsa...Elsaaaa...hyah!" Anna followed a few heartbeats later and leaned against Elsa. "Mmmm..." she sighed dreamily. The warm sensations wracking her body were like happiness itself.

They were silent for a few sweet moments, save for their breathing and soft whines as they both laid on the floor, exhaustion and euphoria overtaking them.

"You sneaky girl," Elsa broke the silence. "I can't believe you... did _that_."

Anna giggled sheepishly. "I... I know. I'm sorry. I'm terrible. Are you mad? You're not mad, are you? I'll clean it all up I promise. And I... I won't do it again, I... I just wanted to... I had to see you like that again." Anna sighed, her voice soft and wistful. "At least one more time. It... it does something to me Elsa, seeing you like that. I don't know why but it drives me crazy."

Elsa turned red clear up to her ears. She was silent for a moment but finally she cleared her throat and replied, "I... I'm not really mad, per se."

"Really?!" Anna said a little too excitedly. "I mean, that's... good. Very good I mean I don't want to upset you... I... maybe I should have asked first but I mean..."

"I... wouldn't mind doing it again sometime..." Elsa said quietly, standing up quickly and turning away from her sister.

"R..._really_?!" Was Anna really hearing this? "I knew it! You do like it, don't you? Holding so much piss like that and letting it all go-"

"Ah! D-don't make a big deal out of it, okay?" Elsa shushed her with a stamp of her foot. "It's so embarrassing..." She hid her face in her hands.

Anna stood up and wrapped her arms around her. Elsa made a half-hearted attempt to get away from her but surrendered in the end. "You're so cute, oh my god, Elsa!"

"S-stop it...!" Elsa shook her head. "Be quiet..."

Anna kissed her beloved's face over and over while Elsa fought her off feebly.

She couldn't help the small smile that crawled onto her lips as Anna played with her hair.

[*]

Later that night, Elsa woke up in a cold sweat, squirming like mad. She bolted up in bed, hand firmly holding herself.

All of her stirring woke Anna in the bed next to her, who opened her eyes in time to see her big sister amble awkwardly to the door and stop just before it as a damp spot appeared on her gown and grew and grew until several droplets hit the floor.

"Elsa..." Anna couldn't help herself as she stifled a little giggle.

"Nooo, stop, don't look at me... aaaahh," Elsa whined as she wet herself for the second time that night.

"Aww, guess I really overdid it with the tea," Anna said as she watched her with a cheeky smile. "I'm sorry."

"Augh!" Elsa growled in frustration, though Anna could hear the traces of a laugh in her throat. "I'm so going to get you back for this!"

They tickle-fought, which somehow led to kissing, which... somehow led to getting each other off again. And they fell back asleep cuddled together, quite satisfied.

[End]


	3. I Understand Now

[Hello again!

Wow, it has really surprised and delighted me how many people like this story. I'm so glad.

Here's a long awaited Anna chapter.

Thanks for all your reviews and favorites, it's been really fun!

By the way, don't worry, nobody's actually going to hell for reading (or writing) this silliness. But shoutout to satan for leaving a review it was really funny.

...And yeah I'll probably write another chapter. Hah.]

* * *

Anna was usually fidgety.

Especially during meetings. Especially during conferences like this where the speaker had such a boring, droning voice and rambled on and on about things she didn't understand. She would tap her feet under the table and drum her fingers and fold origami out of paper scraps and draw doodles of Elsa with a cheesy mustache.

Which is why it struck Elsa as so odd that right now the girl sitting next to her was completely still.

She peered at her face. Had she fallen asleep again? But rather than drowsy, Anna's face was full of worry.

Elsa put a hand gently on her lap. "Anna?" She whispered. "Are you okay?"

Anna looked up suddenly, trying to present her calmest face. "Y-yeah," she mumbled. Unfortunately for her, she was terrible at lying.

"Anna..."

"Ow," Anna squirmed suddenly in her chair, looking terribly uncomfortable. "When will this old geezer stop talking," she sighed.

"What's wrong, are you not feeling well?" Elsa asked, terribly worried for her now.

"Mmf..." she looked up at Elsa briefly, eyes soft and pleading, face a little pink, then looked back down at the hands in her lap. "Its not that..." she said.

Elsa rubbed her thigh comfortingly. "What's the matter?"

"Eep..." Anna's embarrassment made her squirm more. "W-well its, I... hah, you'd find it awfully ironic if I told you..." she let out a soft, strained laugh.

Elsa stared at her expectantly.

"I really, really really gotta pee," Anna whispered, and turned away, a blush creeping up to her ear.

Elsa was taken aback by that answer. Her own face heated up and her hands felt clammy. She brushed some hair behind an ear. "O-o-oh..."

"What kind of response is that?" Anna said with a smirk.

"Oh... that's, um, I... are you going to be okay?" She tried to still her heartbeat, and her whisper was just a little too loud- the official sitting next to her gave her a concerned look.

Anna shifted. "Yeah, probably."

"P-p-probably?!"

"Elsa, calm down."

"B-but...!"

It occurred to Elsa then that she hadn't seen Anna like... this... since they were little kids. Like any 4 or 5 year old, Anna used to have a few accidents. But that was different from now. Anna was grown up now. Her subtle shuffling gave Elsa an entirely different feeling now, especially considering the... recent events.

If Anna had an accident now... in front of everyone...

Elsa's face burned. She hid behind a scroll pretending to read it thoroughly, hoping no one would notice. "Anna, are you... going to be able to wait?" She stammered. It would be rude to get up and leave during a speech, the both of them knew that well. But was her sister even capable of waiting until the end?

"It's fine," Anna said, sucking air in suddenly through her teeth and quietly stamping a foot. "It's fine, its fine, I can wait."

"Hn," Elsa whined as though she were the one in trouble. Anna's predicament made her feel a nervous sort of tingling all over.

The meeting dragged on for quite a bit and Elsa had trouble paying attention. Oh, was an irresponsible queen she was. But Anna was just too mesmerizing.

All her movements were quite subtle, completely unexpected for her usually squirrely self. She crossed her legs tight, her body tense, trembling softly. Here and there she made a silent gasp, and an exaggerated shiver, which really put Elsa on edge. The older sister pinched her own thigh to try calm herself down.

If Anna were to have an accident...

Oh, how embarrassing it would be for her poor button but... oh, how _cute_ it would be.

Elsa shivered and put her hands to her cheeks. She felt extremely guilty for suddenly imagining it, and for the warmth that rushed through her, for her goosebumps. Was this the kind of feeling Anna got when she watched Elsa?

Now she understood. Oh, did she ever.

The more time went on, the more bouncy Anna became. The little red head really couldn't help it now; she shifted in her chair side to side, trying to stave off a particularly strong urge. She had been holding since lunch time a few hours ago. She had meant to go before the conference, she really did but... she had gotten distracted by Olaf and completely forgot. She cursed herself for being so silly.

Anna gritted her teeth together. She needed to think about something else, anything else but the throbbing in her abdomen.

Elsa rested a hand on her leg assuringly. Her hand bounced up and down with her legs.

'Elsa, think about Elsa,' Anna thought to herself. A small smile crossed her lip and she felt herself calming down already. She thought about what kind of date they should go on next. She thought of the time they had made chocolate cakes together. 'Okay this is working.' She thought of ice skating. Elsa had given her a big kiss for doing so well last time. Kissing. She thought of the last time they had made love. Oh, it was nice. It was a few days ago, when she had asked Elsa to hold her pee again and made her listen to the water running in the bath... and...

Another wave of desperation overtook her and she bit her lip to stifle an agonizing whine. 'Nonono don't think about _that_ bad idea abort abort...!' She crossed her legs so tightly her thighs began to sweat. It was of little help.

"Mya!" She stiffened suddenly as little drops leaked out of her, wetting her panties. "Elsaaaa, I'm leaking, I'm leaking, nooo whadoido," she whispered feverishly.

Elsa's hand gripped her leg tighter, growing increasingly worried and yet... increasingly fascinated. She caught herself staring and shook her head. She felt her face heat up again and noise fill her head and she hoped fervently that no other officials were paying any attention to the two of them.

"Annghh, Elsaaa..." she whined softly, tears touching the corners of her eyes. She sat as still as possible trying so hard to hold it in, hold it in. Her whole body trembled as a bigger spurt escaped into her panties and dampened her bloomers. "Oooh please no, oh please, oh please..."

"Anna, um, h-hang in there..." Elsa said helplessly, her chest feeling tighter by the moment. "I think the speaker is wrapping up now, just hold on a little more."

"I... I can't..." she breathed. "I'm gonna w-wet myself-ahn!" Her hands gripped the sides of her chair like a lifeline. "Nnnngh," she groaned a little louder than she'd meant to as another spurt escaped. She felt it seep into the seat of her dress. Oh this was it, this was the end, she was done for, she knew it.

Elsa pulled her sister closer and covered her mouth stifling another breathy moan. The heat on her hand made the Elsa squirm in her chair. Poor Anna looked so distressed. Arousal and guilt stirred in the queen's heart like a hot storm.

"Anna," Elsa grabbed her arm and rubbed up and down in a soothing manner. "If you can hold it, I'll give you a reward."

Anna's panic halted. A reward?

For a reward from Elsa, she'd try her very very very best. She felt like she was on the very very verge of wetting herself _right now_ in front of everyone but she had to try. She was no baby. She could do this. She /had/ to.

Anna sat up just a bit straighter and brushed a tear from her eye. Oh, it hurt, oh, she wanted to go so badly, but she would hold it.

'Reward from Elsa. Reward from Elsa.' She ran the mantra over and over again in her mind and in her heart. She leaned against Elsa, her light panting driving the older girl mad.

"...thank you very much." The speaker finally, finally came to a close. After some light mingling, the people finally, finally began to leave the room. Anna remained in her chair, smiling stiffly at guests, afraid to move until everyone was gone. Elsa sat beside her, still holding onto her arm.

Once the last person closed the door behind them, Anna let out a loud cry that she had been holding back all afternoon. She drummed her feet on the floor loudly and desperately. "Oh my gosh I'm DYING I'm going to DIE." She said dramatically. Having gained just enough control to stand up without fear of totally losing it, she jumped up out of her chair, intending to head for the door. But Elsa remained hanging onto her arm, pulling her back.

Anna looked at her, utter astonishment on her face. "Wh-what are you doing? Lemme go lemme go I'm gonna go _crazy_."

Elsa stared at her, eyes hungry. "Anna... wait..." She murmured.

Anna froze in place, surprised by her sister. That look in her eyes set her skin on fire. "Elsa...?" She swallowed.

Before she knew it, she was laying on the table, Elsa hovering above her, pulling the strings from her bodice and letting it drop to the floor.

"I understand now," she said. "Why you like this so much."

Anna blushed profusely and looked away. "O-o-oh." Was all she could manage.

"What kind of a response is that?" Elsa whispered teasingly. She ran a hand down her sister's trembling hip, lingering on the wet spot on her skirt. Anna shivered and let out a little yelp. "What's wrong? If you don't want me to do this, I can stop."

Anna turned to look at her, eyes bright and curious. "No no, I... I'm just really embarrassed." She chewed her lip, another whimper escaping her. "You can do what you want."

Elsa smiled warmly at her as she leaned over and kissed her. "Hold it just a little longer. I'm going to make you feel really good." Her hands hurriedly opened the buttons on Anna's blouse and she planted kisses on her breasts, trailing all the way down to the waist of her skirt.

"Nngh... I dunno if i-ah...nngh..." Anna squirmed on the tabletop, the thought of holding it _even longer_ weighing on her, the soft inviting kisses sending warmth shooting through her body. It was the strangest and most wonderful of paradoxes.

Elsa drew tiny hearts along her chest and her stomach and her belly button, each eliciting a tiny squeak from the younger girl splayed across the table. Her hand slipped under the waistband off her skirt and massaged her damp panties.

Anna was panting now, shaking as a new pressure was building inside her. "Elsa... Elsha..." she mumbled, "i-i can't, hol-it, hyaah...!" Her hip drew up as Elsa stroked her, faster, warmer; her thighs squeezed together, trapped her hand in place. "Elsaplease... oh... oooh..."

Elsa's smile grew. "Does it feel good?" She cooed excitedly.

"Uh... uh-huh," Anna murmured. Through her strained features and watery eyes there shone a soft smile. "Ah... I'm gonna pee... Elsha," a bit of pee seeped out onto her fingertips with a soft hiss.

"Hold on," Elsa encouraged her, "hold on..." She lifted up her skirt and pulled off her bloomers to reveal her pink panties; watched her ladyhood twitch as more pee leaked out and pooled on the table between her thighs. Her shining blue eyes stared, intrigued, fascinated.

"I... unn... i can't stop...nh!" With a body spasm and a jerk of her hip, Anna lost control. Pee noisily soaked her panties and poured out, quickly covering the tabletop, falling to the floor in little waterfalls, puddling on the floor. "Haaaaah..." Anna panted, her body flooding with incredible relief. It felt so good she wanted to cry.

Elsa watched it all, holding her breath, floating. She ran a finger through the flow. Her Anna, so cutely wetting her panties just for her to see. Her heart squeezed, as the flow went on and on for nearly a minute. Her poor button had really had to go for so long-her poor _cute_ button.

Anna sighed, staring up at her sister dreamily. "D-do you like what you see?" She asked cheekily.

Elsa stiffened, her heart caught in her throat rendering her unable to speak.

"Love me more, Elsa," Anna whispered.

Elsa nodded with a swallow and a shy smile. Slowly she leaned forward and pressed her tongue into Anna's soft spot. Her panties squished against her mouth, warm and wet and sweet.

It was good... just like Anna had said. The strange flavor of her pee and her juices excited her, the scent intoxicated her. She wanted Anna more.

Anna squealed happily as her sister kissed her there, sucked on her even. "Elsa... ahaah... nn..." It tickled her pink.

Elsa removed her panties and began devouring her, exploring her, satisfying her. She grabbed her sister's hips and pulled her closer into her eager mouth. "Nna... Anna... nnn... Anya..." Rough sweet kisses permeated her speech. "You're... such a good girl... Anya... mm..."

"Yes... ohh..." Anna murmured. "Oh dear yes-a-ahh!" She wrapped a leg around her sister's shoulders. "T-tell me, Elsa-ah... am I yummy?" She let out a soft giggle.

Elsa smiled into her. "Yes... you are so yummy." Firmly, needily, she sucked on her, ran her rough tongue over her most sensitive spot.

"A-aaah...!" Anna's whole body trembled, warm sparks of electricity overwhelming her with pleasure.

"Yummy," Elsa murmured. "Yummy."

"Hyah, hah, hah, nnfgh-aah!" Her mind went white, her body filled, filled with Elsa. "I-I-I'm gonnacomei'mgonna-ooooh...!" She stiffened and squirmed as it overtook her.

Elsa made a soft noise like a purr. She kissed Anna's thighs, rubbed her gently as she rode it out. "You're so cute," she whispered. "I love you." Another kiss. "I love you."

"N-ngh," Anna panted in reciprocation.

Elsa scooped her up and pulled her into an embrace. "All better?" She teased.

"Uh-huh," Anna giggled. She was far more than all better. She nuzzled her face into Elsa's shoulder. "Hey, Elsa. Do you want me to make _you_ feel all better now?"

Elsa tensed. She let out a little laugh. "I... I'm fine. I'm happy just making you feel good."

"Aww don't deny yourself, sissy," Anna said cheekily. "I know you're itching for relief, come on, come on." She ran her fingers slowly up Elsa's inner thigh, satisfied when she uttered a feverish gasp.

"A-anna... ah..."

She massaged her through her thin undergarments. "Ooh, you're soaking wet. I made you all wet, haha!" Anna's face beamed with pride.

Elsa's face on the other hand turned completely red. "Geez, Anna."

Anna wrung her hands dramatically. "Kay, have a seat sissy." She pushed Elsa gently onto a chair and got down on her knees. "You took such good care of me, so I'm gonna take care. Of. You!" She smiled up at her devilishly.

Elsa squirmed in the chair and twiddled her thumbs. "Okay..." she mumbled sweetly.

[*]

The next few days saw them further exploring this new development between them.

"Elsaaaa," Anna whined exaggeratedly. She squirmed on Elsa's lap, her little feet dangling in the air. "I'm gonna-

"Shhh..." Elsa breathed onto her lips, following with a warm wet kiss.

"Nnnmm...!" Anna's squirming and fidgeting became an arrhythmic grinding, her hips pushing into Elsa's. Sighs of tension and satisfaction echoed from them both as they kissed and the first little spurts of pee escaped Anna and seeped into Elsa's lap.

Elsa moaned loudly, a rare sound from her that sent shivers up Anna's spine. More pee slowly leaked through her stockings. She smiled cheekily at seeing Elsa's purely delighted expression.

"Els-els, I'm... gonna pee in your l-lap...oh" she mumbled cutely.

Elsa just about went crazy. Her hips jerked up and she moaned again, raspy and breathless. "Ahh, Anna... mm... Anna...!" She pulled her closer, their bodies merging into each other. "Anna I love you, I want, I-I...!"

"Shhh," Anna silenced her with another deep, breathy kiss as she lost control and her warmth spilled out all over Elsa's lap. So much came out that it soaked her lap and flooded the chair and pattered onto the floor like tiny waterfalls. Both were panting furiously as it continued for nearly a minute, leaving a sizeable puddle beneath them.

"Ahhhh," Anna said exaggeratedly, and nuzzled into Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa chuckled. She rubbed her back softly, sensually. "You were really full, weren't you snowflake."

Anna pressed her cheek into her sister's. "I held it _all day_ just for you," she whispered. "By the way did you really have to work overtime _again_? I was dying in here!"

Elsa's face reddened. "All day? H-how?"

"Well... I just thought about what a great reward you were going to give me." She said with a sly chuckle.

Elsa hoisted her up suddenly and carried her over her shoulder to the bed. The ridiculousness of it made the both of them laugh gleefully.

Elsa crawled on top of her, their wet clothes pressing between them. She tickled Anna's chin playfully. "Oh, I'm going to reward you lots," she said with a warm smile.

[End]


End file.
